Night fang, May your road lead you to warm sands
by Mr.Squirreljerky
Summary: The five year war against Valenwood is over and with it the Mane has passed on. Now a new Mane has risen and is bent on ruling the Khajiit under an iron fist. With this, the occupation of the Aldmeri domian, and the destruction of the night fangs, whispers of revolution have began to spread. The country is a powder keg and it will only take one single spark for it to ignite.
1. Stranger in her own land

The five Year war Against Valenwood is over and it is a time a relative peace in Elsweyr but this peace was not to last as the current Mane of Elsweyr has passed on from this world. Now years later a new Mane has risen and he is bent on ruling the country with an iron fist. He is corrupt and does not care if his subjects love him so long as they fear him.

Now with the presence of the Aldmeri Dominian and the elimanation of the night fangs, a guerilla force used in the war against the Bosmer, Whisper's of revolution have passed through the ear's of the Khajiit citezen's. This is a powder keg, a powder keg that only requires a single spark for it to go up in flames.

* * *

Masser and Secunda hung low in the sky as they slowly sunk on the horizon giving way to the rule of the sun. As the moons of tamriel finnaly disapeared and the sun rose steadily into the sky. It was now morning in the capital of Elsweyr, Torval. One could say that you could quite literally watch the city spring to life as merchants of all kinds began to set up shop in either there respected building or the large market place in the north western end of the city. Cubs and there parents began to arise and go to the market to obtain fresh goods for breakfast and the males would idely converse with one another while there mates and cubs would go and look around the market for anything new or interesting.

On the outskirts of the city were the sugarcane fields were being harvested tirelessly by the Khajiit who worked on them, harvesting the crop to load onto carts being pulled by the enourmas Senche and Senche-Raht. The day seemed to progress fairly normally for the citezen's of this most sacred city.

In a nearby waypoint a small redguard caravan stopped to resupply, feed there horse's and many other things but there was one among them who had to take her leave from the caravan.

A slender grey female Khajiit in fur armor stopped in the distance from the farms. She let out a sigh when she noticed the farms, which reminded her of her old home... and her parents. They would work this hard every day, just for a few septims. Their real income has always been skooma. She noticed this the moment she made it to her original homeland, that this was something very important to her kind. Skooma was made from moon sugar... But from where her parents got it, they never told her. She always suspected they made frequent deals with the caravans... She tilted her head, and after a small pondering, she decided she will walk around and watch the farmers, while she figured out where to from there.

"Ahhhh Khajiit welcomes you to his humble farm little one." a Khajiit farmer said when he noticed the young female Khajiit stop infront of the sugarcane grove to watch. The Khajiit farmer looked back to the moonsugarcane and proceeded to harvest the sacred drug and put it into a large sack which he loaded onto a large cart that was being pulled by a currently sleeping Senche-Raht. The farmer then turned his attention back to the young Khajiit.

The young Khajiit froze in Surprise, She clearly wasnt used to random greetings, but frowns and talks behind her back. She blinked her yellow eyes, then smiled brightly, walking up to the other feline silently, watching what he was doing... following the actions with her curious gaze. "Good morning." She greeted happily, as she continued to watch. "That is moon sugar, right?" She pointed at the sack. "Where are they going now?" She asked eagerly before remembering her manners "by the way my name is Inorra." she said.

The old farmer chuckled "so many questions, curious as a newborn cub you are." he smiled and laughed as he loaded another sack of Sugar onto the cart "yes this is infact moonsugar and once this one finishs his harvest it is to be delivered throught all the citys of Elsweyr and a few of the northern tribes." he said. As the sugar was loaded onto the cart the large Senche-Raht fluttered his eyes open and slowly got up letting out a massive yawn and stretched before he sniffed the air and turned his head when his nose picked up a very unfamiliar scent.

She listened carefully to what the other Khajiit said, nodding sometimes and watching the sack, secretly scenting the content. It was sweet and alluring... had a very... unique smell to it. No wonder her kind loved it. "I am not from around here." She informed him, just to be sure he does not think she was dumb... Well, she did feel uneducated, but she came here to learn. And she will make sure to learn. "What can you tell me about that city?" She pointed at the one not far away. She could tell these farms most likely belong to this hold, but wasnt sure what to expect there.

The old Khajiit farmer looked to where she was pointing and smiled "Ahhh this is your first pilgramige, yes." he said "the city before is known as Torval, the capital of Elsweyr and the holiest city in this country. It is there that we worship Jone and Jode and is also the home of the Mane." he said with a bit of pride but also a slight dash of anger that was hidden expertly.

The Senche-Raht that had been watching the conversation began to step forward taking large purposeful steps as the slightest hint of a growl escaped its lips, soon it was standing directly behind Inorra and took a large whiff of Inorra's scent.

The female feline tilted her head, her curious gaze never left the older one. "Jone? Jode? Mane?" She asked, not quite sure what to think of it. To her it sounded like they were divines the Khajiit worshiped, just like the nords had their nine. And the Mane sounded like a priest of some sort in her thoughts, as she tried to connect the Mane with them. Her hard thinking however was broken when she felt something breathing on her back. Her curious yellow gaze moved to the source and gasped, her pupils widening. Inorra tried inching away from it, not sure what to think of this creature. It surely looked like a cat.

The large Senche-Raht took a step closer as he looked into her widened yellow eyes and took another large whiff of her scent. He paused and looked at her for a brief moment and then to Inorra's surprise gave her a large lick on her face before nuzzling her, uttering a large purr as a smile came to its lips. The old farmer laughed at his feline freind "this is Khaj, do not worry he is not one to hurt another and it seems that he likes you." he said as Khaj gave Inorra another wet kiss on the face.

The old farmer looked at Inorra his exspression became a bit more confused as he looked at the girl "do you not know of the twin moons?" he asked slightly bewildered that a Khajiit none the lees didn't know about the most basic of Khajiit culture.

She raised an eyebrow when the Khajiit told her about the big creature. She giggled when it licked her, closing her eyes. "Aww you are such a big, cute, strong furball." She said, praising him, then started stroking his fur gently, listening to his purring, happy that she just had found a friend. She admired his soft fur and hugged him lightly, taking in the texture. She didnt know why, but this big cat made her feel so... warm inside. She was never so well welcomed anywhere before. When she heard the question, she turned her head towards the other Khajiit and lowered her gaze as if she was ashamed. She did feel bad that she didnt know anything, but no one could blame her. She wanted to learn, but couldnt. "I am not from around here... Or Elsweyr for that matter... My family had me... closed out from such things." She admitted, her gaze still not meeting of the other feline, still stroking the fur of the big cat.

Khaj gave her another lick before nuzzling her. The farmer looked at her strangly but sighed after a moment "I am sorry little one but this one must leave if he wishes to make the delivery on time"Before adding"if you wish to know more about our culture this one suggests that you head to the library inside the city." The Khajiit then walked over to his cart and grabbed something before he headed back to her. It was a bright blue and green shirt and a pair of slightly baggy pants woven into a diamond pattern, the shirt tied in braids down the right side.

"For you little one"The Khajiit said "it will help keep you cool in the suns harsh rays and it will help you fit in more once you enter the city."The Khajiit said before he led Khaj over to the front of the wagon and hooked him up before climbing to the top of the carrage and grabbing the reins. The Khajiit turned to look at her one last time "may your road lead you to warm sands little one"he said before snapping the reins, Khaj looked at her one last time before they both headed down the road to deliver there goods.

She let go of the big cat reluctantly, her eyes showed sadness. "Well, I can understand that... Of course." Once she received the clothes though she was stunned. The other Khajiit was a stranger, yet he gives her clothes? She could be a bandit for all he knew, or a thief... yet he gives her a present. She bowed her head, not knowing what to say. He was even more kind to her than her own parents... She wasnt used to this, and it made her speechless. She didnt want to be rude... Once the Khajiit started leaving, she gasped, grasping the clothes tightly to her chest. "Thank you!" She shouted after him, bowing once more. She stood there, watching them leave. Inorra felt a bit down, knowing she wont get to see them again... and she didnt even ask for his name. After a few more minutes of standing around, the feline decided she will do as the older Khajiit advised. She sighed and set out to the city, on the way changing her clothes, and holding the armor in her hands.

* * *

**A/N**

Well there you have it everyone, chapter one and the begining of what will be Inorra's greatest adventure ever. Leave a review or a comment, flames will not be tolerated. I would also like to thank AVPKE for allowing me to use his OC Inorra for my own devious scheme's in creating this story with him.

Updates for this story should be fairly quick since most of it has already been written in draft, it is just a matter of rewrite.

All elder scrolls content belongs to Bethsteda etc. etc. please don't delete on Copyright infringement blah blah blah.

~Squirreljerky out


	2. Some matters should be kept silent

**A/N**

Wow thanks everbody for the positive feedback, I was a little worryed that the first chapter would be slightly boring but I am glad that you thought it was great.

I do not own elder scrolls Blah Blah Blah.

* * *

Inorra, now clad in the lighter clothes, walked around the city. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, watching the everyday life of her kind. The shops, the guards, the nice scenery, the busy market and streets. She eagerly eavesdropped on conversations, wanting to hear more about this city. She sometimes touched wares, asked about items and observed as they showed her how they made it. She would always smile and reveal to them she was not from around here to anyone who questioned her knowledge. They always left it at that and didnt ask more.

After a few hours she noticed why the older Khajiit insisted giving her these clothes... It was burning hot here! Maybe she was a feline like them, but she wasnt used to this heat, thus looked for shadows all the time, not wanting to leave them. Of course the dark places didnt help much. Inorra was sure she will learn to tolerate it one day. She also noticed how different all the other cats talked. Their speech was strange, yet so familiar. Her family always tried to talk like the nords and taught her that as well. She decided, if she truly wanted to blend in, she not only needed to learn and find work, but also speak like them. Well, she will try at least.

Inorra wasn't the only one struggling with the heat, walking through the street was an imperial man who was obviously not used to the severe heat of the sun. He walked through the streets carrying a canteen of water in him that would get empty very frequently. He would try to ask the local Khajiit if there was a well anywhere where he could refill but either they did not speak Cyrodelic or they were just messing with him. Whichever it was it did not help the imperial man with his thirst problem.

While she struggled because of the heat, Inorra's yellow eyes traveled suddenly to another oddity. More like a person. It didnt look like a Khajiit, and had weird clothes on. Maybe another traveler? She tilted her head and observed the seemingly human, maybe nord stranger from afar. She gripped her fur armor tighter in her hands, and decided she will start up a conversation with him. He must be new as well, so they could explore the city together? With this thought she walked up to him with a bright smile on her muzzle, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Hello there stranger." She greeted the Imperial man cheerfully, coming up to him from the side. "This one sees you are new here too. I come from Skyrim, where are you from?" the feline asked, trying to use the Khajiit terms, referring to herself as 'this one' now. She loved getting to know new people, and strangers somehow turn out to be friendly to her here.

The imperial man stopped in his tracks and jumped in surprise when from seemingly out of nowhere he was met by the freindly face of Inorra "oh uh, hello madam." he said as he tryed to righten his breathing and restart his heart from his startle not moments ago. "my name is Adrian, it is a pleasure to meet you. I came from Cyrodiil." he said.

The feline tilted her head, but smiled none the less. "My name is Inorra, and I just left Skyrim to come back to Elsweyr and see my homeland. It is my first time here... And I am a bit confused about everything yet." She admitted a bit ashamed, not liking the fact that while she is Khajiit had no knowledge about anything that involved her species. "Is this your first visit too?" She asked, her smile widened once more.

He nodded "yes, I came to Elsweyr on a vacation of sorts." he said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Inorra's smile widened even more, and she closed her eyes, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Then let's go and explore Torval together! It's always better to do that with someone than alone." She exclaimed, and started walking towards some more shopping stands, waiting for the other to catch up. She was eager to see the whole city and get to know more people. So far her trip went very well, and found new friends in the few hours she had been here. "Look at these necklaces and rings. They are so pretty. Surely made with ancient Khajiit ways." The feline said, admiring the jewelry that was on display at one of the shopkeepers.

The Imperial man was stunned when he was practically left in the dust by the young Khajiit. He smiled though none the less at the energetic young feline before following her and looking at the jewelry himself, it really was quite pretty.

However, the moment he arrived at her side, she grabbed his hand and started dragging him to another shopkeeper. The various weapons at that stand caught her eyes and attracted her attention. She let go of his hand and picked up a steel sword, inspecting it closely, stroked its fine and smooth surface. "Look at this..." It was so sharp and glistened in the sunlight. It surely cut better than her single iron dagger. She soon put it down and inspected the whole display, slowly inching along it, looking at every sword, bow, hammer, ax and dagger. She couldnt pick which she liked more... But of course she didnt have the money to buy any weapons yet. Then a thought struck her. "Adrian, which weapon do you use to protect yourself with?" She turned to him with her yellow eyes big, tilting her head curiously.

Adrian looked at the Khajiit slightly surprised by the question "ohh uh, well I ussually use a glass dagger. It was pretty exspensive though." he said.

Inorra's yellow gaze soon traveled back to the weapons. "glass dagger? you are right, That must have been very expensive... This one has only... an iron dagger. Didnt have gold to buy a better one." She said rather sadly as she continued touching the swords and bows. Then suddenly her tone changed to cheerful again and smiled. "But once I will gather enough to buy myself something much greater."

Just then the Khajiit running the stand intervened "may this one help you or are you just browsing?" he asked. He was fairly young, mabye early twenties and of the Cathay Subspecies with short braided Mane and a single gold piercing in his right ear, a steel sword hung at his side.

She perked her ears at the shopkeeper's question. She smiled once more and shook her head. "I... I am just browsing. I really like the look of these weapons. You made them yourself?" She asked, tilting her head curiously at the other Khajiit.

The Khajiit Nodded "Yes, this one did make all of the weapons you see, he is trying to become a black smith like his father and his father before him. But nothing Hassiri can make could ever compare to this"the Khajiit said as he motioned to the end of the end of the table where laying in red and black silk woven into a swirled pattern layed two gleaming swords with intricate ebony and gold swirls that seemed to be melted into the blades themselves. The blades themselves had a curve to them like a scimatar but it was in a more Khajiit style. While the grip had a very ornate guard on them. (In any case of confusion, look up Khajiit Sampseera on Deviantart and imagine those except with the gold and ebony designs on them.)

Inorra gasped as the weapons gleamed in the sunlight, her eyes shined and felt awed by the craftsmanship. She walked over to it, still staring only, then slowly but surely went to touch the grip. Her hands moved so slow, but she knew it will be worth the effort. She finally touched the grip and ran a slender finger along it, right to the blade and along that as well, feeling the texture and the smooth, sharp blades. She never saw such swords before, and it interested her. She wanted to buy it and have them as her own, then learn how to fight with them, but her hand lowered to her side and her ears dropped, remembering she didnt have the gold for them. She sighed, still watching the swords. "These surely are fine blades... Interesting design..." Then she perked her ears, and looked at the other Khajiit with curiosity again, as if nothing had happened. "Who made these?"

"These are the Sampseera swords and no one really knows who made them, this one bought them from an old Khajiit soldier who said he had found them in a Bosmer village near the end of the five year war." He leaned in to her close and cupped a hand around her ear and whispered into it "rumor has it they had been forged by a nightfang some time during the begining of the war." he whispered.

Inorra looked left and right, making sure no one was close enough to listen and leaned in to whisper back. "Night fang?" She never heard this term before, but because the Khajiit didnt dare say it out loud, it must be something not too legal... It still sparked her interest. But then again.. what didnt in this strange yet welcoming homeland of hers?

"Near the begining of the five year war Elsweyr had been losing...badly, so the old Mane had held a tournement. The goal was that the last three standing would be crowned the winners. It was because of them really that Khajiit had even won the war. That is all anyone really knows of them, they dissapered after the war and it is illegal to speak of them as declared by the new mane." Harissi said as he quickly went back to cleaning his stand so as to not attract attention.

"But..." She started, raising an eyebrow and leaning over to the other Khajiit again, clearly confused about something. "If these Night Fangs won the war... then why is it forbidden to talk about them? Arent they heroes?" She blinked, getting confused by the law made by this Mane, who now she supposed was the leader of the Khajiit if he could make others do what he wanted.

"Khajiit does not know, we suspect that the new Mane saw them as a threat to his power and had them elimanated. That is all this one can say"the Harrissi said looking left and right to make sure no one was listening in, except for mabye the imperial man who was by them but he didn't look the kind of person who would harm a fly.

"Oh..." Inorra exclaimed, and nodded once in understanding. From the Khajiit's expression she could tell he didnt want to get into trouble, so she held back any question she had about this matter. She was tempted of course, but decided not to press further. There was one question she surely thought wasnt illegal to ask. "How much are these blades?" She pointed at the two Sampseera swords with her head tilted and her yellow eyes glued to them once more. Of course she knew she cant afford them, but why not know how much to collect?

"Unfourtunatly these are not for sale as they have already have an owner, paid quite a sum for them but has not come to collect them. It is strange to Harissi"Harissi said as he looked to Innora with an apolegetic look.

"Oh..." She said once more, feeling slightly down. Her ears dropped again, but she perked them once more to not look weak. otherwise the people will think she is just a whiny little brat. So she tried to think positive. maybe she will come across something just as special someday, which she can buy or claim. Her curious yellow eyes met that of the shopkeeper's in the next moment. "Why is it strange? Maybe they havent got the time to come just yet."

Harrissi looked at her "well the mysterious Khajiit who had purchased them, purchased them nearly a month ago now." he said.

Adrian was dumbfounded "_who would pay for these valuable blades and yet not collect them?_ He pondered this as he waited for Inorra to finish.

"Hmm..." Inorra hummed, and tilted her head in deep thought, stroking her chin with a finger. Then she snapped her fingers together, having an idea to try and solve this problem. "If you have the coin I can deliver these swords to the Khajiit myself... If you know where they live that is." She suggested, determined to get these beautiful swords to their new master as fast as possible. They didnt deserve to sit there unclaimed.

Then the Khajiit said something that threw her off "Harissi dosen't even know who bought them, this one could not see there face, only a feline tail and they did not give Harissi a name. They said that when the time is right he'll come for them."the Khajiit said "but if you wish to deliver something for Harissi" and pulled out a package and set it on the table "if this one could deliver this for Hariisi Khajiit would be very grateful." he said.

The female feline tilted her head for a moment, finding it strange to make business with a stranger one couldnt quite see. In Whiterun such was unheard of. Everyone showed their identity freely. Maybe... that Khajiit had something to hide? However her line of thoughts was broken by the new request of the other, and looked at the package curiously, poking it with one finger like a playful cub. "Sure. Just tell me where to bring it."

"You must bring the Package to a Khajiit known as Kiota Ahriman, he works at a small shop near the temple of the whispering fang but if he is not there then you may find him around one of the many bars across the city. He may be a little rough...and rude but he means well and genneraly has a kind heart" the Khajiit said handing her the package and then turning to a soldier who wanted him to fix his spear.

The Khajiit tilted her head and picked up the package, weighting it for a moment, trying to find out what could be in it. "Who is going to give me payment for it?" She asked, her yellow eyes flashing to the other Khajiit's, wanting to make sure she got the coin. She didnt want to sound needy, but if she wanted to start her life here and survive, she will need every gold piece she can gather. "Also...what does this Kiota look like?"

"Kiota should pay you for your services as for what he looks like, he is Cathy-Raht Khajiit with black fur and three piercings in each ear with white tatoos on his face and neck. He'll most likly be wearing a green Budi."the Khajiit said as he took the soldiers spear and set it down in the back.

Inorra raised an eyebrow at the curt and seemingly easy reply. But all she understood that he must be black with piercings in his ears and tatoos, and some king of green clothes. But what that strange word was made her thinking. It seemed something clear to the other Khajiit, so it must be something minor. She dismissed her confusing thoughts and concentrated on the things she knew. "Thank you. I will deliver it in a moment." She said determined, smiling at the shopkeeper and set out to find that temple the other feline was talking about, totally forgetting about her company, eager to have some coin in her pocket.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow two author's notes in one chapter, am I spoiling you guys or what...or you could just not care period, dosen't matter to me as long as you are reading and reviewing but as you can see hear we are getting into a bit of mystery in this Khajiit city. Allright, until next chapter Adios.


	3. finding your way around

Per popular request I have uploaded chapter three to this soon to be epic tail (meh heh, I made a pun :)

I do not own elder scrolls or any of that stuff, Bethsteda does and it irks me on the inside that I don't.

* * *

After an Hour or so Inorra began to berate herself on not asking the location of the temple before running off to deliever the package. She walked around for a while, with the package in her hands, asking a random Khajiit about the whereabouts of this certain temple. After many tries the direction to the temple was given, she walked up to it, and stopped in front of it, staring at the building with wide yellow eyes.

Around the temple stood a wall that was at least ten feet tall and had intriket Carvings of Khajiit monks doing the martial art of the whispering fang, whether it was sparring or meditating in a very detailed moon sugar garden. The rich wooden gates were open to reveal Khajiit of all kinds and ages training, while the younger cubs learned basic stances and moves from the older Khajiit monks the older more expierienced Khajiit were full on sparring while there masters observed them and corrected any flaws with there strikes or blocks.

In the center of the courtyard there was a statue of a very old Khajiit with a mustache at least 4 feet long and he carried a bundle of scrolls and an intricate staff. The temple itself was a beautiful work of many different shades of glass and gold to even ebony in the detailed markings alongside the temple and at the front of the roof of the temple was a carved head of a Pahmar-Raht Khajiit. Upon looking at the Masters and trainers one would Notice there Tatoos on there head and neck that made it seem like they had tiger stripes, it was to show there rank in the temple while others had a few tattos on there arms or none at all.

Inorra opened her mouth in awe as she inspected the temple. Her eyes travelling fast, wanting to take in the whole view as soon as possible. She stopped here and there, amazed at the detailed figures and statues, walked around the gate, just to peek inside for a second. The feline's eyes widened once more when she saw how the other Khajiit were training, now thinking back to her cubhood, and the possibility that she would be an expert in martial arts by now... What she wouldnt give for such skills... She shook her head sadly, and decided she would stop with the daydreaming for now... She had a job to do. She balanced the package carefully and looked around for any shop she could find around this temple. Spotting something that might be considered as a small shop, she made her way there quickly, passing many other Khajiit, apologizing a few times for bumping into them, then came up to her target. She looked at it a little while, then with a sigh and hoping she picked the right one, she opened the door.

Inside the shop it was a small little place with Medicanal herbs scattered on shelfs everywhere and a small counter at the end with a door behind it that led to a back room. To the right was a set of stairs that went to a second floor where someone if they needed to stay late at the shop could sleep if they wished. Over on the left side of the shop was a small bench you could sit on if there was a line or you were so sick you could barley stand up.

There was an old Khajiit woman behind the counter as she mixed herbs together in a small bowl, she wore a Blue and Yellow Budi, the yellow was in the shape of a flower native to Elsweyr. Without looking up she said "Kiota you better have those herbs M'rassi asked you to get Or this one will twist your ears until you beg for forgivness." the old Khajiit looked up and widened her feline eyes in surprise at the young Khajiit in front of her.

Once stepping inside, the young feline looked around the place first, trying to determine if she was at the right place. From the herbs, she guessed this might be a medical shop, where you can buy potions and healing articles... She stepped very carefully and slowly, taking in the view, and after she spotted another female Khajiit instead of a male she hoped to find, her ears dropped, thinking she might have picked the wrong store. But once she heard the other say the name of the one she looked for, her ears perked and she smiled sweetly at her, going closer with the package in her hands. "Good afternoon." She greeted her. "I am supposed to deliver this to Kiota Ahriman."

The old Khajiit smiled at Innora "ahh you seek Kiota, M'rassi is sorry little one but Kiota is not here right now. He should be coming back soon though or at least he better be if he knows what is good for him. This one is called M'rassi but most just refer to me as grandma, is there anything else this one can help you with or is that all?"M'rassi asked kindly.

Inorra, feeling the weight of the package now, went up to the counter and put it down with a huff, relieved she felt lighter again and massaged her arm. She wasnt used to lifting heavy weights. She smiled at the older Khajiit, happy that she received one more warm welcome. "And this one is Inorra. Nice to meet you M'rassi." Then she glanced at the package warily, not wanting to carry it around in hopes of finding the Khajiit somewhere else. "No, it was all I wanted, just to deliver this." She didnt want to say anything else, or ask for payment right away. Aftr all this feline wasnt the one who she was supposed to make the delivery to... She was at a loss what to do... Should she wait for the other one or simply leave? Inorra just wasnt used to such awkward situations.

"Well when Kiota returns M'rassi will make sure he gets the package." M'rassi said as she went back to work on whatever she was making.

"Umm.. Okay..." Inorra replied, but didnt say a word about any payment. It wasnt a big task after all... Instead, she saw such beautiful places and building, statues and met so many nice people. Wasnt this enough payment? She felt so selfish. So with a goodbye, she headed to the door, and went outside. She sighed and stuck out her tongue, realizing how hot it was truly there. Before, she didnt notice it because she had her mind on something else, but now that she wasnt sure what to do or where to go, she started to feel the heat and how weird these clothes felt on her. She wanted distraction, so decided she will walk around again, maybe ask a few shopkeepers if they got any work for her.

At a bar down the road from where she was standing there was some loud shouting and suddenly a large cathy-raht Khajiit was thrown through the window of the bar before landing in a heap on the street as five other Khajiit walked out of the door "and stay out" the Khajiit that appered to be the leader said as him and his gang walked back into the bar. The Cathy- raht Khajiit slowly got up and shouted something in Ta'agra that probably shouldn't be translated as a few of the mothers covered there cubs ears giving him dirty looks. Kiota stomped off wiping some of the blood from his nose when he almost bumped into Innora. "What do you want cub?!" he practically snarled at her but then regretted it a moment later, perhaps that was a bit harsh so he cleared his throat for a moment "Kiota is sorry if you heard that though"Kiota said anyone could see that in a comparison between the two Khajiit in terms of size that Kiota compared to Inorra was absolutly monstrous in size.

Inorra's ears perked when she heard faint shouting coming from a building across the street. She raised an eyebrow and wanted to dismiss it as a meaningless brawl between idiots, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a large Khajiit being thrown out. She just raised an eyebrow, not sure about this, but decided not to interfere... Not that she could put up a fight against these well-trained kins of hers. She closed her eyes and shook her head, wanting to take a step away and towards the market, but when she saw a shadow loom over her, she turned towards it and was met with a chest. She blinked her yellow eyes and followed it upwards to the head. Her ears dropped at the sheer size of this Khajiit. She blinked once more innocently, but once he spoke, her ears perked up and she beamed cheerfully. "You are Kiota? I just delivered a package for you. I left it at that shop." She pointed towards the small shop.

Kiota rubbed his chin "this one assumes you wish some sort of payment"Kiota said as he reached down to his belt and grabbed a coin purse and handed it to her "there should be at least twenty mabye thirty septims in there" Kiota said wiping his nose again.

Thirty septims? That was almost a whole year of payment on the farm for her. And only for a delivery? She gulped and shook her head, unsure if she should take it. "Eh.. are you sure? So much for a simple delivery?" She asked, now looking up to the Khajiit, tilting her head. She was unfamiliar with payments here in Elsweyr, and didnt want to seem too needy.

Kiota looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a curious exspression on his face "do you want this one to take it back?"Kiota asked when he noticed the odd tone that her manner of speech had "you talk very strange for a Khajiit." he said, his deep voice almost reverbrating through the air.

Inorra's eyes widened and started to talk, but so fast you couldnt understand anything. She finally calmed down and lowered her ears, looking up at the bigger Khajiit with shame, her eyes and her pupils wide. "I am not from around here... I am... not from Elsweyr... I come from Skyrim... and my parents wanted me to be more like a nord than a Khajiit..." She admitted, feeling so small suddenly. She had to repeat herself so many times before, and no one seemed to believe that her lack of knowledge came from her poor and isolated life... For them it was unbelievable after all.

Kiota was deep in thought as he looked at Innora closley before sighing "If this one wishes Kiota can act as a guide for you and show you our culture."Kiota suggested as he awaited a response.

Inorra tilted her head and blinked her large yellow eyes at the Khajiit. "You? My guide? But I dont have the coin..." She said with an ear lowered, and her eyes curiously searching Kiota's.

"No coin needed, it would to this ones honor to show a new and beutiful face around our glorius captital" Kiota said as he smiled his white fangs glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Beautiful?" She mumbled and blushed lightly, looking away shy. No one has ever mentioned to her that she was beautiful in any shape, way or form. But then again... this was her homeland, where her kind lives, and value other Khajiit's looks. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully, now looking up at him with her ears perked to their fullest. "And it would be an honor to be guided by you."

"Then were would you like Khajiit to show or teach you first?"Kiota asked chuckling a bit "after being in Skyrim for so long you must have many questions. Yes." Kiota said as he walked next to her through the bustling streets.

* * *

**A/N**

Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and peace out


	4. Lessons to live by

**A/N**

I am so sorry guys but I have just been so freaking busy that writting this out has been the least of my problems so far but hey I give unto you a new chapter and hope you enjoy every moment of it.

If anyone can guess where Kiota's 'lessons' are from I will give a prize XD

* * *

Inorra opened her mouth to start and list all the things she was eager to see, but she stopped before she uttered a word and closed her mouth again, stroking her chin to think. She looked left and right, as if the streets had the answer but finally gave up and looked up at the much bigger Khajiit, after she remembered something. "Shouldnt you be in the shop by the way? M'rassi is planning to remove your ears." She told him, smiling awkwardly, remembering the first sentences the old female feline said when she entered the shop. She didnt want her guide to walk the streets losing his scalp.

Kiota laughed "the old cat can wait, after all she does not know when this one will be returning. Could be now, could be in a few hours...could be tommorow."Kiota said with a mischevious grin plastereud on his scarred face.

"Brave one." The feline snickered, closing her eyes, smiling broadly. "The way she said it she seemed very serious about it though. Do you want to risk it?" She wasnt sure about that Khajiit, but the way she said the words, it was like a real threat. She surely wouldnt play with her, but she guessed, that her guide, Kiota knew the old one better, and could make a difference between threat and joke.

He looked down at his new, small, companion "Yes this one is willing to risk it. Now little one what do you wish to explore first?"Kiota asked smiling.

"My name is Inorra." She said, smiling still, feeling a bit rude that she didnt say it sooner. She was always taught to introduce herself first to people, no matter who they are. That was the 'nord way'. Not that she liked it, but it sounded more polite. "And... I think I will leave the choice to you, Kiota." She said, now looking away from him, eyeing their surroundings with curious yellow eyes. She wasnt sure where to start. There were so many things she didnt know anything about, so much to learn... "Basically.. I dont know anything..." She admitted with slightly lowered ears.

He said the name to himself quietly before snapping out of his brief trance and looked down at her "Well Innora let us walk, from there Kiota shall explain to you the things that define a khajiit. They are more foolish concepts than they are rules but this one is sure you shall understand them eventully." he said grinning.

She giggled and shook her head, the rings on her ears rattled. "Not Innora. It's Inorra." Then she started following the other Khajiit, waiting eagerly for anything he wanted to talk about, to feed her hunger for knowledge about her kind and this city. "This one is going to listen to everything Kiota says." She said proudly, now trying to mimic the way others speak. Of course she knew if she had to talk without planning it ahead, she will still forget herself and talk like a nord. It will take time until she fully adapts to this.

Kiota chuckled "please forgive this one." he said as he scratched an itch behind his ear "Anywho we shall start the lessons. Vaba Do'Shurh'do,It Is Good To Be Brave. As Khajiit we are not ones to try and make enemys but because of the immposible odds against our enemys we make as many freinds as we possibly can."Kiota said as they walked down the streets of the city and then began to walk past the whispering fang temple.

Inorra didnt understand the foreign term he used, but decided not to interfere and let him explain what he wanted. Somehow, what he said was familiar. Her parents did use this tactic, even befriending and selling excessive amount of skooma to bandits, to make sure they wont be raided by them. "Ah, familiar. My parent were friends with many bandits in Skyrim. They never attacked us either." She said, halfway looking around the streets, while one ear was always perked in his direction. Once they passed the temple of the Whispering Fang, she peek inside, still seeing the students and monks practicing. Involuntarily, she stopped, staring and watching them longingly. The way they moved... the way they could use their body to fight... She sighed, suddenly feeling useless and tiny compared to everyone else. She must be the only Khajiit without any knowledge of fighting.

Kiota saw Inorra look longinly at the temple and smiled a bit before putting a paw on her shoulder "this one wishes to learn the way of whispering fang. Yes.?" Kiota asked "but even with the skills to defend yourself, it leads Kiota on to lesson number two "Vaba Maaszi Lhajiito,It Is Necessary To Run Away.

We are struggling against impossible odds, against the very Empire of Tamriel. Honor is madness. Yes, we loved the Renrijra Krin who died in brave battle against the forces of the Empire, but I guarantee you that each of those Ri'sallidad had an escape route he or she failed to use, and died saying, "Damn."

When the great Senche-Raht comes to the Saimisil Steppes, he will find himself unable to hunt, unable to sleep, as the tiny Alfiq leap onto his back, biting him, and running off before he has a chance to turn his great body to face them. Eventually, though he may stubbornly hope to catch the Alfiq, the Senche-Raht always leaves. They are our cousins, the Alfiq, and we have adopted their strategy against the great tiger of Leyawiin.

Do not ally yourself with the Renrij if you yearn to be part of a mighty army, marching resolutely forth, for whom retreat is anathema. We will laugh at your suicidal idiocy as we slip into the reeds of the river, and watch the inevitable slaughter.

She looked at him over her shoulder, and listened carefully to what he said. It did make sense. It's best to run away and try again, than charge in blindly and fight in vain to win. This thought was somehow natural to her, even when she was hunting. "Inorra hunted bears as well in Skyrim. While the nords were afraid of them because of their brute strength, I always attacked them from behind, or from a tree. Then run, they lose my trail, start heading back to their den, then I attack again." She said, trying to combine what he said to her own life so far. Now she saw that some things dont need to be taught, but they are in one's blood. She sighed and looked back at the practicing Khajiits with halfway dropped ears. "It would still be nice to know some good moves."

"That is good. Yes" Kiota said "do not worry though little one when this one deems the time is right Kiota shall teach you all you want to know about combat. Anyway let us continue with your lessons" he said

"Fusozay Var Var, Enjoy Life" Kiota then took Inorra and turned her so she was facing him, he then studied her fetures from head to toe as he then looked at her eyes "you are virgin. Yes?"Kiota asked.

At the question her ears dropped very suddenly, her eyes widened and blushed furiously. She was speechless for a few seconds, just staring at the bigger Khajiit, blinking her yellow eyes. Does her kind behave so... boldly? Just go and ask such an... intimate question without a warning? "Why the question?" She asked, raising an ear, unsure if she should even answer it.

Kiota anwsered

"We Renrijra Krin live and fight together, and know that Leyawiin and the Empire will not give way very soon, likely not in our lifetimes. In the time we have, we do not want our closest comrades to be dour, dull, colorless, sober, and virginal. If we did, we would have joined the Emperor's Blades.

Do not begrudge us our lewd jokes, our bawdy, drunken nights, our moonsugar. They are the pleasures that Leyawiin denies us, and so we take our good humor very seriously." Kiota said chuckling slightly at the Inorras reaction.

"Do not laugh." She demanded, showing her slightly smaller white fangs, annoyed by the fact that her guide is taking his enjoyment out of her misery. "I wont get myself get carried away here so easily. I guess this is the only rule I will be careful with." Inorra informed him, and raised her snout higher, showing him her determination. She didnt like this one rule... She still felt too young for getting drunk, be around males who wanted only one thing, and whatever followed it. She didnt want to depend on her luck there, who she will be put together with.

"Yes yes of course, forgive Kiota. Let us continue with the lesson shall we"Kiota said as he began walking "Fusozay Var Dar,Kill Without Qualm.

Life is short. Very short, as many have learned when they have crossed the Renrijra Krin.

We fight dirty. If an enemy is facing us, we might consider our options, and even slip away if his sword looks too big. If his back is to us, however, I personally favor knocking him down, and then jumping on his neck where the bones snap with a gratifying crunch. Of course, it is up to you and your personal style."Kiota said as he reached to his belt and got a small bag of moon sugar and began eating it.

She silently accepted his apology and was grateful he didnt press the matter further. Otherwise he would have a very sharp Khajiit claw in his face. She might be young and not as strong but her speed and unpredictability was surely unmatched. At the next lesson, the feline tilted her head. So her kind liked to strike not as fair as the nords? Wasnt it the same in a way how she attacked the bears? It wasnt quite fair, and of course she never told her parents, or she would have received quite the punishment. She always lied that she had bear traps placed out. Idiots... She didnt even have enough gold for traps... When he told her his preference, she raised an eyebrow. He did look big and strong enough to snap anyone's neck easily like a twig, but hiding? At this size? Nah... She looked at the 'drug' in his hands and sniffed the air just a bit. The aroma reached her senses and instinctively craved it, but held herself back, looking away, trying very hard to resist. She didnt want to be drugged on her first day here... So, she waited patiently for any more lesson to come.. or for him to start babbling nonsense because of moon sugar.

Kiota continued to eat the sugar feeling more relaxed as continued on "Ahzirr Durrarriss,We Give Freely To The People.

Let us not forget our purpose. We are fighting for our families, the Khajiiti driven from the rich, fertile shores of Lake Makapi and the River Malapi, where they and their ancestors lived since time immemorial. It is our battle, but their tragedy. We must show them, lest they are swayed by other rhetoric, that we are fighting for them.

The Mane, The Emperor, and The Count can give speeches, pass laws, and, living life in the open, explain their positions and philosophies to their people to stave off the inevitable revolution. Extralegal entities, such as the Renrijra Krin, must make our actions count for our words. This means more than fighting the good fight, and having a laugh at our befuddled adversaries. It means engaging and seducing the people. Ours is not a military war, it is a political war. If the people rise up against our oppressors, they will retreat, and we will win.

Give to these people, whenever possible, gold, moonsugar, and our strong arms, and though they hide, their hearts will be with us.

To the young Khajiit, this lesson sounded more like... bribing people to join them. At the nords, such thing is frowned upon, but then again.. her family had been bribing bandits with skooma to not attack them and spend their money at them. Seems like her parents didnt fully revert from the old Khajiit ways after all. She arched an eyebrow at the mention of a 'political' war... She was very familiar with that. The recent war with the Imperials and Stormcloaks is a pretty example for that. It was military, yet at the most largest part it could be said to be political, trying to get people to join on either side, promising wealth and success... "This one understands." She tried, still sounding unsure with this way of speech.

Hmmm, your getting there with your manner of speech but it still needs work and now Kiota gives to you his final lesson "Ahzirr Traajijazeri,We Justly Take By Force.

Let us not forget our purpose. We are thieves and thugs, smugglers and saboteurs. If we cannot take a farm, we burn it to the ground. If the Imperials garrisoned in a glorious ancient stronghold, beloved by our ancestors, will not yield, we tear the structure apart. If the only way to rescue the land from the Leyawiin misappropriation is to make it uninhabitable by all, so be it.

We want our life and our home back as it was twenty years ago, but if that is not realistic, then we will accept a different simple, pragmatic goal. Revenge. With a smile."Kiota said as he finished his lessons and closed his bag of sugar and put it back on his belt. "Do those lessons help you get a better understanding of our kind Inorra?"Kiota said his pupils were wide and he was shaking ever so slightly as he had a not so comforting smile on his face.

At the amount of moon sugar he gulped down and at his slightly different looks, the young Khajiit arched an eyebrow and looked at Kiota a bit strange, but answered none the less. "Of course, thank you, Kiota. I am sure I will have to learn more than that to make a living and blend in... But I wont give up." She beamed, and smiled up at him, with her ears perked. "I never thought how different yet similar I have lived my life in Skyrim. Seems like most of these lessons are written in one's blood as well."

"Yes, Khajiit intstincts are with us when we are birthed and strengthened through our mothers milk. Come Kiota is famished and would like to get something to eat."Kiota said as he began walking to the market. He didn't realise it but it began to progressivly get darker as the light of the sun dimminished and was being replaced by the glow from Tamriel's twin moons. All he could really think about was getting a bite to eat and at the moment, nothing else concerned him more.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry about the slow update, I will try and update quicker than what I have been doing.

Peace out


	5. Sugar, spice and everything nice

Even inspite of his increasing thirst, his increasing hunger, and the unholy heat after spending a day in the Khajiit market he actully felt like he was enjoying himself as he had browsed through all the different wares, some unique, others poorly faked. He knew his wife would be happy with a new dress he had bought her from a young looking Khajiit merchant. His biggest surprise so far had been that no one had even attempted to rob the Imperial which struck him odd since he had known since birth of the Khajiit stereotype of being a sneaky thief and pickpocket.

He dismissed his thoughts though when he saw in the distance a familiar grey Khajiit female...followed by a hulking black behemoth? He certainly didn't know where the other Khajiit came from but he guessed he would be able to ask Inorra about it.

He called out "hey Inorra, over here!" he called out waving at the slender feline.

At the mention of food, the female Khajiit's stomach growled once. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at Kiota with a slight blush on her face and her ears lowering. Well, this was awkward. "Looks like this one's stomach agrees..." She said rather nervously, followed by a small laugh. Dhe was about to say something else as well, but she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She looked around, and after a quick scan, she found the source, and perked her ears, smiling brightly, waving at her recent friend. "Adrian!"

Kiota looked to where Inorra was waving and saw Akhdan. "Ask your freind if he wishes to join us at the market so we can get there faster." Kiota said as he began walking towards Akhdan. When he Approached Adrian Kiota took his paw scratched an itch he had on his neck "greetings smooth skin, Khajiit welcomes you to his homeland."

To say Adrian was intimadated by the hulking beast known as Kiota would have been an understatement. His eyes glanced to different parts of the Khajiit's body from the rippling muscles that could be seen through the black fur, to the scars going diaganolly across the Khajiit's muzzle. He reminded Adrian of the battle hardened imperial soldiers that return back to Cyrodiil after some great conquest.

He spoke tenetivly" t-thank you. My name is A-Adrian and you are?" he asked.

Inorra followed her large guide with a smile, licking her lips, already looking forward to eating. Now that he mentioned it, she didnt eat anything in the past few days... Once they came up to Akhdan, her smile widened and addressed him cheerfully. "This is Kiota. He is showing me around and teaching me." She said, looking towards the larger feline. "Want to come with us to get something to eat?"

Adrian smiled, if Inorra could trust Kiota then he was sure that he could trust Kiota not to rip off his head at a moments notice "sure, lead the way." he said to Kiota falling in line with the two Khajiit.

Kiota took the lead as they moved through the many streets and alleys all the while most of the Khajiit were heading home for the night except the occasional sugar head or drunk. As they reached the Market Kiota was releived to see that they hadn't closed for the night as he walked over to one of the stands "this one would like to purchase two strips of the sugar meat" Kiota said as he handed the cat 10 septims and got his food. He walked back over to Innora and Akhdan who were patiently waitng.

Inorra tilted her head when she saw the food the other feline brought. She sniffed the air and looked at the unfamiliar meat with wary eyes. "What is this, smells so different of what I know?" She asked carefully, not sure about it. Then she looked up at the Khajiit, smiling sweetly. "How much was it? I wish to pay for mine."

Kiota quickly gulped down one of the meats "These are sugar meats."Kiota said "they are five septims each."

Inorra hummed, tilting her head once more, now to the other side. Her guide must have had too much of moon sugar. His reply might have been correct, but completely useless for her. She still didnt know what it was, but decided she will try anyway. She reached into the satchel Kiota gave her with the twenty septims and bought only one for now. She held it in her hand and sniffed it, still a bit unsure. Finally, after a few moments, she bit into it. her ears perked, and she smiled, licking her lips. "This isnt so bad." She said, biting into it hungrily.

Adrian had went and bought one of them himself as he warily smelled the food and then shrugged his shoulders, assuming that it would be allright for his consumption. He bit into it and smiled "this is delicious." he said as he began pounding down his strip of sugared meat.

"You want to be careful not to eat to many, these things are marinated in moonsugar."Kiota said as he finished his other meat and licked his lips while looked at Inorra smiling like a small child would a new toy.

The young Khajiit narrowed her eyes. And that big cat had to tell her this right after she finished it? She dearly hoped it wont have any effects on her... She didnt want to end up sitting in one position for the rest of the night, balancing on a pole... "You could have told Inorra sooner..." She said in a -compared to her normal voice- low and dangerous tone, showing him her fangs for the second time today, whole her tail swished behind her lightly.

Kiota laughed as the market began to close down for the night "Relax, you only had one so the effects should be pretty minor, as for you Adrian"Kiota said turning to the Imperial "this one suggests you head home immediatly and find a way to get that stuff out of your system. Moonsugar is poisonous to any non Khajiit if eatin or takin in large enough quantitys."Kiota said with a bright smile that held a deadly seriousness behind it.

Adrian immediatly stopped and dropped the meat "come again." he said as his head began to feel very light and a different assortment of colors began to dance across his vision. He gulped in fear as he used a table to keep himself upright, was his vacation going to end like this? Accidently poisoned by a behemoth Khajiit moonsugar addict? What would his wife think if she saw this situation he was in?

Kiota quickly stopped a Khajiit merchant who just finished closing up shop. Hetalked to him for a moment before coming back with a small bottle with a mysterious liquid in it. "Head to whereever it is that you are staying and sit in a chair with a bucket handy and then drink this."Kiota said handing him the bottle.

Inorra's eyes widened and looked at Akhdan with worry, then her gaze returned to Kiota. Her eyes flashed with a dangerous gleam and she narrowed them, with her ears pulled back. "Why did you let him eat it if it harms him? You should have warned him before he poisons himself!" She hissed, clenching her hands into fists, standing on her toes, just to try and seem a bit taller than she was. But even now her head just reached his upper chest.

"Because it amused Kiota."Kiota said the moonsugar had took an obvious affect on him since he had eatin nearly half a pounds worth of the stuff. "Relax though if he follows Kiota's instructions then he will be fine."Kiota turned to Adrian "the liquid in that bottle will...purge your system of the toxins." he said giving the imperial man the bottle.

Adrian quickly grabed the bottle and glared at Kiota "I am going to kill you." he said.

"That all depends on how fast you can get home and drink the liquid."Kiota said hinting that Adrian should get going if he wanted to live through the night.

Adrian nodded getting the hint as he waved goodbye "I shall see you both another time...hopefully." he said as he then ran and dissaperead into a nearby alley. He looked at the bottle a moment before yanking out the cork and downing its contents.

He instantly felt sick, his stomach feeling like it was going to explode. His eyes widened and he leaned against the wall and realesed the contents of his stomach all over the ground.

Kiotas ears perked up when he heard Retching sounds coming from an alley and he slightly winced when he finally heard Adrian...purge his stomach of the sugar. It really was all quite entertaining to him as he quietly chuckled.

"I cant believe it..." The female feline said, disappointment clear in her voice as she shook her head at the male Khajiit. "So my kind amuses themselves with others' misery? I cant remember you telling me that in your instructions..." She said, turning away from him, and starting after Adrian. She stopped suddenly though, and looked back at Kiota. "Thank you for your kindness and your guidance. But right now I guess the nord needs someone's attention. See you later!" She said her goodbye now with much gratefulness in her tone, waved with a smile, then turned around again, jogging to catch up with Adrian. "Wait for me! Adrian!"

As Inorra began to run to the imperial man Kiota called out "do you have a place to sleep tonight?!" he asked.

Adrian continued to vomit "I am going t-to kill that Khajiit...later." he said as he vomited again he then began to mumble inchoherant things that made absoulutely no sense.

She however didnt hear his question as she was already out of earshot. After helping Adrian to an inn, renting a room with him, and help him stagger inside, she sat in one of the chairs in the small room, shaking her head. Luckily, she did not feel any effects, she guessed this might be because she was a Khajiit herself. "Calm down, I am sure he didnt mean it." She said, leaning back in the chair, crossing her legs, feeling comfortable enough to just fall asleep. She was tired...very tired.

Adrian began to mumble more inchoherant things and then got up, walking torwards the door " I have to go now." he said in a trance like state as he began getting close to the door of the room.

"What?" She asked kind of surprised, and leaned forward in her chair. "You paid for the room too! Stay and use it!" She shouted after him. "And you arent in the right shape to go just yet!" She then proceeded moving outside after him, grabbed his arm, and -thanks to his weakened state- dragged him back inside. Inorra hauled him up to the bed and made him lay down, then glared at him with her bright yellow eyes. "You stay here, I go and get cold water. You have fever." She said, growling in warning, waiting for any response.

He grumbled what sounded like a "fine" and then groaned, his tanned skin begining to grow pale as he began to continually feel worse and worse as the minutes ticked away.

She raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him and tell him to dare go against her word. Then she stood straight and ran outside to the bartender, asking for some cold water. Once they filled the bucket, she hauled it inside the room and closed the door. "Just a moment..." She trailed off, looking for some clothes she could use. She settled for some kind of fabric she found on one of the shelves. She dunked it in the water, then put it on the sick nord's forehead, trying to relieve the fever. "You will feel better. Kiota said you just need to rest."

The cool cloth felt like paradise and in a heartbeat he fell asleep, a quiet snoring coming from his unconcious form.

Inorra closed her eyes and smiled gratefully, continuing to cool him down for a few more hours, before she was sure he was alright and his temperature wont go up again. She then stood up, stretched, letting out a loud and long yawn, arching her back to get the stiffness out. Once done, she walked over to the chair, sat down and within moments, she fell asleep, hugging her knees, snuggled into the back of her seat.

* * *

What is this? Another Chapter. :) hope you all enjoyed this chapter and were happy with the quick update, not something that will probably happen often.


	6. His guide

As the sun rose high in the sky Kiota awoke from his peaceful slumber. Rubbing his eyes he stepped out of his bed and went to work on popping all his stiff joints before making his way downstairs where he cooked himself a goodbreakfast of cooked strips of moon sugared beef and eggs. Once he finished that he put away his dirty dishes and put on his signature green budi that made his fur stick out like a sore thumb but he did not mind as it was comfortable to him and has been through much with him.

Kiota exited his home and locked the door before turning and waking over to M'Rassi's apothaecary shop to see if M'rassi had any work to be done when he stopped and thought for a moment, what happened to Inorra and there imperial freind last night? he pondered this for a moment and then gave a heaving sigh realizing that he will have to look everywhere for them. Everywhere.

* * *

Adrian slowly opened his eyes groaning before hissing when the light hit his eyes, this was by far worse than any hangover he had ever had in his life.

At the sudden noise, the female Khajiit snapped her eyes open, looking around still halfway asleep. "What?" She asked, her voice muffled by a yawn coming up. She stretched, and started to snuggle back into her seat to continue sleeping, only to look up suddenly, scanning the room quickly with her yellow eyes. The feline noticed Adrian and the happenings of yesterday came back to her. She gasped and stood, hurrying to his side, putting a hand on his forehead. "Good morning. Do you feel any better?"

Adrian groaned "please, not so loud. My head feels as though it had been kicked by a mammoth over and over and over and over an..."

"I get it."

"Oh...well then I guess you get the point." he said chuckleing slightly before pulling off the covers and attempting to stand up and try to loosen his aching muscles.

"Dont be so hardheaded. You still need rest. Stay put for a few more hours at least." She suggested rather sternly, putting her hands on her hips, standing up. "We will leave soon and give the barkeeper the keys together. But I wont let you stagger all the while, so I have to hold you up the whole day. I am not that strong you know..." She informed him firmly.

Adrian let out some intelligible mumble that sounded something like a "fine." His eyes began to feel tired once again, must have been the side affects of the sugar hangover he had.

The female feline nodded in victory and smiled as he laid down and started to drift off to sleep. She looked at the bucked next to the bed and hummed, crossing her arms, thinking if she should just bring it back to the barkeeper or leave it here. Once they leave they surely will clean the room after them for the new guests. But she just wouldnt be okay with having the other Khajiit do more work, while she was the one who asked for it. So, after a bit of debating in her head, she dropped her hands to her sides and decided to be polite and deal with this now before they leave. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the bucket, hauled it to the door, opened it and walked outside, searching the the innkeeper with her bright yellow eyes. But instead finding it, her eyes spotted someone else.

* * *

Kiota had finally made it to the market as he tried to remember the events that had occured last night and which direction they went, although the haze of moonsugar still left over from last night was making it extra hard to be able to recall last night. He scratched his chin in thought as he scanned the many alleyways that surrounded the central market place.

He sniffed the air for a brief moment before catching the familiar scent of bile and other nasty things. "Oh yes, Kiota remembers them coming this way." he said as he began following the scent. He walked down the alley until he was out onto the main street. He sniffed the air again before hissing in slight pain as he grabbed his forehead with a hand and rubbed it. "ahhh, damn sugar" he said as he looked through his purple haze and sniffed the air again before his gaze landed at a small inn down the street.

Kiota's eyes narrowed as he looked at the sign of the inn for a second and his eyes widened, worry beginning to ebb away at him as he hurried down the road torwards the inn. He silently prayed to Alkosh that nothing bad had happened.

It wasn't long before Kiota stood outside a very sketchy looking inn with a sign that had half the paint scratched off. He quickly entered the building and walked up to the counter to see if the inn keeper had seen Inorra and Adrian come in here. He was about to ask when his attention was quickly grabbed by the raspy voice of Inorra.

"Kiota!" She exclaimed, with a wide smile and perked ears, almost dropping the bucket in the process. She struggled a bit, but managed to hold it secure once more. "What are you doing here?"

Kiota let out a huge, almost over exaggerated, sigh of relief before walking up to Inorra and placing a large, furred hand on her shoulder "thank Alkosh that you are all right. You are not hurt, are you?" he asked.

Inorra raised an eyebrow and put the bucked down she was holding, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Why would I be hurt? Didnt you mean to ask that to Akhdan?" She asked rather confused, narrowing her yellow eyes just a bit.

Kiota blinked in confusion for a brief moment "well Kiota figured he would ask since you decided to pick a skooma den to stay the night in." he said removing his hand from her shoulder and crossing his arms over his barrel chest.

The female feline only shook her head, still not quite understanding the other Khajiit's concern. "We have been staying here the whole night. I didnt notice this place was dangerous... Nothing bad happened..." She informed him, then hauled the bucket to the side, where the personal can later empty it and put it away. "Well, aside a few drunken yells. But otherwise it was pretty peaceful..."

Kiota breathed another sigh of relief "you got lucky, they must have really been using alot of the stuff if they were quiet all night." Kiota said the last part almost to himself as he looked over to a stairway that led to the basement. Kiota shook his head when he looked back to Innora, Kiota got a weird face as he sniffed his arm and then looked at Innora and sniffed her making another weird face. He then quickly looked her over and noticed her shirt. The braids that ran down the side of it were loose to the point where you could see her torso fur, the shirt itself wasn't in very good condition either. "Innora, your going to have to tighten the braids of your shirt, it is offensive if the torso fur can be seen in public, with the exception of the bath houses which we are going to head to first, after that we shall get you some new clothes."Kiota finished looking at Innora.

Inorra narrowed her eyes at the larger Khajiit, trying to get away from his sniffing muzzle. "Not Innora, Inorra." She told him firmly, then looked at her shirt. it was indeed a bit more loose than it should be. She fiddled with it to tighten it up. "Must have pulled it when I slept in the chair..." She murmured. Once she was finished, her eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously at Kiota when she suddenly remembered what he said next. "Bath house? So are you telling a female she smells bad?" She asked, rather offended by his boldness, and put her hands on her hips.

"Considering you were just carying a bucket of vomit, yes this one did. But even if both of us didn't need a bath Kiota would have showed you the bath house anyway they are quite the sight to see."Kiota said the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a small smile. Amidst the hanging purple haze of his sugar overdose from last night one could say that Kiota wasn't exactly in his right mind at the moment and from the way he was acting and talking at the moment it was begining to grow a little more obvious.

"Vomit?" She practically shouted, baring her teeth at the other Khajiit. "That's water you blind one." She said, kicking the clear liquid once with her foot in the bucket. "And you dont just go and tell another that they smell... Thats rude..." But other than that she actually liked the idea to go to that bath house. She did feel a bit dirty, walking all day in this city, hauling a imperial to this inn... She didnt bath for days now and it was now pretty obvious that something wasn't quite right with the larger feline... So she quickly changed her expression to a smile, matching his and perked her ears. "The bath house sounds good though."

Kiota had mentally slapped himself from the words that had slipped from his mouth earlier but he was quite relieved with the younger feline's change of tone "if you are ready, we can depart now." Kiota said as he began to walk towards the door.

Inorra smiled, and was about to turn and head back up to the room to tell Akhdan to move and go with them, but decided against it. He must be still sick, and if she woke him up now from his peaceful slumber, he might feel sick again. She didnt want to take the risk. So, she happily caught up with the other feline and walked next to him. "Kiota, tell me about that bath house, and what am I supposed to do once I arrive? Just so... I dont end up creating awkward scenes..." She laughed nervously, still smiling up at him.

"Well as a word of warning the bath house is public but it is divided into two sides, one for men one for woman with a wall in the middle so you cannot see the other side. The bath house used to be public for every race but now it is only for Khajiit because of an incedent a few years back."Kiota said as he laughed a bit "The inside is beutiful with many different kinds of trees and foliage inside that is fed by the natural hotsprings beneath the building. On the female side you want to speak to the many Khajiit that work there and they will store your things while you clean yourself."Kiota said as they rounded a corner there was a semi large building at the end of the street, the bath house. "Everything else you'll have to discover for yourself"Kiota said.

"Sounds interesting." She murmured as they arrived at the building. She stopped and looked at it, tilting her head up and down. Then a thought struck her. "Do I need to pay to get inside?" She asked, her yellow gaze now meeting Kiota's, her head tilted to the side. Of course, the public aspect did not bother her at all, after all in Skyrim they bathed all together at hot springs. The genders were divided of course as well.

"Not to get inside no but it is customary to tip the ones that work there if possible. Oh and there will also be a khajiit in there who will be playing one of our native instruments, tell her Kiota had enjoyed her company and wishes to speak again soon"Kiota said as he nodded to the guards who nodded back and entered inside the building before turning to Inorra "the passage to the left is for the women." Kiota said as he turned to the right and headed inside to the bath for the males.

Inorra raised an eyebrow and shook her head, watching him disappear. If he wanted, he could deliver that message himself... She is not his messenger. She sighed and looked at the entrance, stepped inside and looked around quickly, trying to watch the others and see what to do exactly. Kiota, yet again, failed to give instructions about this. Not that she was angry at him.. He was offering her his knowledge about their kind and culture for free after all. She didnt have the right to be angry...

Inside the house it was peaceful and relaxing as the the steam from the water created a nice mist that settled around the area as the sound of the Khajiit string instrument was echoed through out the room, the mistresses Kiota was talking about all wore a very long piece of thin silk that was wrapped around there breasts and loins multiple times so you couldn't see through it as the rest of the thin silk was elegantly hanging off there arms and shoulders and sort of formed a clearish skirt down the sides of there thighs. The way they carried themselves was as Kiota would have put it sexy as they seemingly drifted from one spot to another swaying there hips as they walked. One of the Khajiit Mistresses noticed Inorra standing there looking confused so she walked over to her "is there something this one can help you with"the Khajiit asked kindly her voice ending off in a suttle purr.

Inorra was snapped out of her thought when she heard the sudden question. She noticed the other female Khajiit and laughed nervously. "Umm... I feel ashamed to say it but... Inorra isnt familiar with the bath houses. She grew up very secluded... So..." She simply said, trying to imitate their way of speech again, hoping dearly she will understand. She didnt want to go and sugarcoat her current situation. She learned that just in a few days, that being straightforward was much better, and resulted in better solutions without that much awkwardness in the air.

"Ahhhh this is your first time here. Please just remove your clothing and hand them to Ashante she will take them and store them for you while you bathe, there are different soaps you can use if this one wishes but they must be paid for before use."the Khajiit woman said.

"Thank you for your help." Inorra smiled, and bowed her head slightly at the other Khajiit, before heading away to do as she was told. As long as she was with the same gender, she wasnt shy being unclothed. After a quick scan, she found the female feline the other one was talking about, handed her the clothes and other belongings she brought with herself. But then she was met with a hard decision. Should she use soap for the bath or not? She really wanted to smell decent, but she also wanted to save every septim she could first, just to make sure she can survive simply, until she finds work. So, she decided she will not pay for any soap, but use simple water to wash her fur. After she was done with the necessary preparations, she walked over to the first female she talked to and addressed her with her head tilted to the side. "Is there anything else Inorra should be aware of?"

The older Khajiit woman scratched her chin for a moment before saying "that should be all, enjoy your time here" the Khajiit said before walking off.

The feline looked left and right, then started walking towards the pool. When she arrived at the entrance, she could already see many other female Khajiit chatting and bathing peacefully, laughing sometimes, while others just relaxed at the edge of the pool, not uttering a word to anyone. She took a deep breath and walked down the steps, inside the pool. The water was surprisingly warm, just the right temperature, something she loved already, and felt her muscles relax almost instantly. She smiled slightly and walked all the way in, sitting at the edge first, relishing in the water's warmness and the soothing, peaceful air.

After a few minutes the Khajiit who had been playing the soothing music had stopped and laid the unique instrument against the side of a tree and began to unwrap the silk coverings before laying them next to the instrument and walking off over torwards the pool before immersing herself in the warm water next to Inorra, letting out a relaxed sigh as the water soothed her aching hands from playing so much.

Inorra first didnt notice the Khajiit next to her, just sat there, with her eyes closed, her head rolled back, enjoying the water greatly. She sighed long, and opened her eyes slowly, now noticing the place was taken next to her. She however avoided starting a conversation, she really didnt want to concentrate on anything else for now, or give away her awkward lack of knowledge about her kind. She just closed her eyes again and relaxed.

The Khajiit next to Inorra closed her eyes for a brief moment and layed back before opening her eyes again and looking towards Inorra "you know, if you so wish, the bath house is hiring." she said as she raised her eyebrows torwards the other feline.

Inorra opened an eye, her ears perking, slightly feeling awkward. Is that so obvious she didnt have enough gold now? She suddenly felt so poor and unfortunate. People seem to notice she wasnt well with her life at the moment, simply by glancing at her. She truly needed to get herself settled in and get a job. But a job at the bath house? She didnt think it suited her or her needs. So she turned her head towards the other Khajiit, smiling sweetly. "Thank you for the generous offer, But this one thinks it might not suit her." She said, politely declining it.

"Suit yourself."the Khajiit said as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Some time passed before she got out of the water and dried herself off before walking back to her instrument putting her the silk back on,she slowly sat down and began playing once again filling the room with soothing music.

Inorra opened an eye and observed the Khajiit. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed this might be the female Kiota was talking about. She pondered if she should tell her what he said, but she closed her eyes, relaxing once more. She considered it outright rude to send such a message by someone else than himself. If he wanted to tell her so much, he will have to do it. She wont play the delivery girl here...

* * *

Kiota awoke with a start to find he had fallen asleep, wiping some of the drool off the corner of his mouth he got up and dried himself off before he put his clothes back on. He needed to speek with Khayla. As he walked over to the entrance to the female bath he saw Khayla and motioned her to come over to him, Khayla nodded her head as she set down her instrument and walked over to Kiota. "What have you learned about her?"Kiota asked.

"This one likes her, she seems to have a very passionate fire lit inside her, she would make for an excellent student. She is very self concious though you can read it through her body language like a new book."Khayla said as she finished her report.

"Thank you Khayla that will be all."Kiota said

"is that it Kiota? Just a dismissal?"Khayla smirked as she held out her paw. Kiota rolled his eyes as he took out 10 septims and handed them to her. "Always a pleasure Kiota"Khayla said and started to walk away.

"One more thing Khayla, tell Innora to finish up and get ready to leave."Kiota said.

Khayla nodded her head as she went to go get Innora. Khayla got Inorras clothes and and searched for her for a minute before spotting her still in the pool, she went up to her"Inorra, Kiota has instructed this one that you are to go and meet him outside."Khayla said as she gently set her belongings down next to her.

The female feline opened her eyes, as she was still enjoying herself when she heard the sudden request. She tilted her head towards the other Khajiit and perked her ears. "Kiota is looking for me?" She asked, blinking her yellow eyes, then murmured something inaudible, but got up none the less. She climbed out, dried herself, then took her belongings from Khayla with a sweet smile. "Thank you. But you really didnt need to bring them here for me." She wasnt sure however if it was custom, but dismissed it altogether, not wanting to think too much after relaxing so well. She then proceeded giving a tip to every mistress as she was advised to do, after that she made her way to the exit. Inorra walked out and spotted Kiota. She was still very drowsy from the bath, it did soothe her senses and did good to her body and soul. She did feel refreshed as well. "You interrupted my bath." She told him, but no malice could be heard in her tone, nor in her stance.

"Yes yes but this one figured that we should finish our agenda before the moons rise."Kiota said smiling a bit as he fiddled with one of the piercings in his ear.

"Our agenda?" Inorra asked, tilting her head to the side, blinking. "What did you plan for today?" To be honest, she was excited to learn more about her kind, their culture and get to know their way of living. And Kiota was just as eager to show it to her. She wondered why he did that... She suspected it was more than simple kindness. Others wouldnt do this for free, let alone run around, searching for them in the morning. For a moment, she wondered what he truly wanted in return...

"Next if you do not mind we are going to go and do a bit of shopping."Kiota said looking to Inorra with an expectant grin.

The female Khajiit blinked again, raising an eyebrow. "Shopping? For what?" She wasnt quite sure about this. She only had now around twelve septims from the twenty Kiota gave her, plus five more she managed to save through her travels to Elsweyr. She didnt want to buy things she didnt need at the moment.

"We are going to go get some new clothes for you to wear while we go wash the Budi your currently wearing after that we are going to go pay a visit to Harissi." then after that tomorrow Kiota has a very big surprise for you."Kiota said smiling.

Inorra chuckled, looking at the male Khajiit sideways. "And now you are telling Inorra her clothes are dirty..." She smiled though, not taking it as offense anymore. She was kind of getting used to be told outright what was not okay on her. Then she lowered her ears slightly when she remembered something. "I need a job..." She said, fully aware that this shopping will consume most of her gold, but secretly hoped the clothes they will buy will be cheap enough to save a few more septims until she can find work.

"this one is sorry if he offend you. But do not worry about the cost Kiota shall cover everything."Kiota said as he began walking to the market, he then looked back "and no it is not because Kiota thinks you are poor."he laughed as he continued walking.

Inorra was in a way thankful that he will take over the expenses, but she also felt so bad for having him give her so much. All for free. She perked her ears and smiled, deciding that she will pay him back for all this once she got a job. With this thought, she bolted after him, and once she was next to him, she nudged his arm with her shoulder. "But you still thought it." She smirked and followed the Khajiit.

As they neared the main market Kiota walked over to a nearby shop before opening the door to allow Inorra inside. Inside the shop the walls were lined with the native Elysweyr shirts and pants all with different shades or designs on them depending on ones taste. a young Khajiit woman smiled without a word as Kiota and Inorra entered the shop. "Pick wichever one you want."Kiota said as he took a seat on the bench inside.

She stepped inside the shop slowly, looking around, noticing the many clothes, some in the same design as hers, some completely different. When she heard him speak, she wasnt sure if it was a good idea to let her choose. She wasnt sure about the prices... What was considered cheap and what was expensive. Skyrim was completely different. She put a hand at her chin and stroked it in deep thought. Then she proceeded walking around the shop, looking at the clothes. First, she compared the prices. She closed out too expensive ones instantly, not even risking a glance at them. So, she looked at the cheapest, not wanting to have Kiota spend too much. Once she chose one, she inspected it, still unsure.

It was a simple green budi with light teel colored pants, simple and cheap."Go try it on if it is what you like."Kiota said as he put his arms behind his massive head, his tail swishing lazily in front of him.

Knowing fully well -from past experiences- males usually dont like waiting for too long when you are sorting through the wares, Inorra grabbed the clothes, and after a short scan of the shop, she found the place she would be able to try it on. Luckily it was empty, so she slipped inside. As quick as she could, she took off her current clothes, then pulled the new ones on. She checked herself very carefully. maybe it was cheap but she still didnt want to end up looking like an idiot among her people. Deciding it is just fine, she nodded at herself. It was very comfortable, and just at the right size. Deciding she will keep them on, as Kiota said they will wash her other clothes, she walked out of the small compartment and stood in front of the male Khajiit with her other clothes in her hands. "This one decided this is going to be just fine." She said to him smiling. Though she smiled, she still felt bad for making him spend his money on her... But then the thought came back she had earlier. She will pay him back later once she had enough.

"Looks good."Kiota said as he got up and walked over to the female Khajiit running the shop. Kiota spoke in fluent Ta'agra to the female Khajiit running the shop and handed her the appropriate amount of money needed Kiota before he began walking towards the door "are you ready for our final stop?"Kiota asked.

While he was talking to the other Khajiit, Inorra tilted her head slightly to the side, just catching the amount of gold he paid for it. Once he turned around, she stood straight by that time, smiling at him innocently. She will pay him back for that as well. When he spoke, she tilted her head again, blinking her yellow eyes. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to go meet a freind, one of which Kiota believes you've already met."Kiota said as he walked out the door and into the bustling market.

She walked after him, clutching her previous clothes in her hands and tilted her head, thinking. A friend she already met? There are many Khajiit she met on her first day, and on her second so far. The farmer, many shopkeepers, that old female Khajiit at the shop Kiota worked, the workers in the bath house... She narrowed her eyes, thinking hard, but sighed, giving up. She will let herself get surprised.

As Kiota and Inorra walked through the bustling market they stopped at an oh so familiar weapon stand "Khajiit welcomes you traveler."Harissi said not even looking up, when he did though his eyes lit up in reconition at Inorra "Inorra you come and grace Harissi with your presence yet again."Harissi said smiling showing his white fangs.

"Harissi!" She exclaimed, perking her ears at the familiar Khajiit, running forward to stand next to Kiota. "How is business today?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, smiling at him.

"Buissness has been fine and seeing as Kiotas here buissness is about to get better."Harissi said looking at Kiota "so what can Harissi do for you?" Kiota looked at the Khajiit and spoke in fluent ta'gra, Harissi nodding as he spoke. "That is a large order but Harissi shall have it done in..."Harissi counted his fingers "three days, but as for the special one Harissi shall have it done by tommorow."Harissi said as he ,not wanting to waste anytime, went to work, pulling out various ingots as he began to heat his small forge.

Not understanding the language, Inorra just stood in silence for a while, raising an eyebrow, actually expecting that Kiota will explain to her what he was saying. She wasnt sure why he talked like that. Was he keeping something from her? Seeing as the other Khajiit actually answered in normal tongue. So, crossing her arms and watching as the smith set to work, she nudged the larger feline in the arm with her shoulder -well thats what she could reach. "What did you tell him?" She tilted her head and perked her ears, looking at him expectantly.

"Kiota asked him if he could make a few things for this one but that is all Kiota shall tell you, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we."Kiota said laughing.

"Surprise?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the other side. "You are becoming more mysterious each minute." She murmured, but otherwise she didnt say a word. Inorra knew it wasnt her place to question him, after all -she kept reminding herself- he is doing everything for her for free. He showed her many places and taught her about her people. The least she can do is trust him. "Alright." She said curtly and stood silently.

"So now that we've finished our little errands, it is your turn. Ask any question you wish to have an anwser to about our kind and Kiota shall try his best to anwser."Kiota said with a bright smile

Inorra looked at him, then started stroking her chin, her gaze traveling to the ground. There are so many questions racing through her head, that she couldnt choose which one to ask or where to start. "What can you tell me about the Mane? The governing of our land?" She asked finally, looking up at him with curious eyes, tilting her head slightly. it was the best start, she thought. After all, from there, she can easily move on to another subject, depending what he answered.

Kiota's smile dpropped into a frown nearly instantly as all the joy in his eyes disappered leaving only cold orbs in there wake as he spoke, the only detectable emotions were anger and grief. "If Inorra could please ask a different question, the mane is not something Kiota wishes to talk about."Kiota said not even looking at Inorra but just staring straight ahead into the crowd of people.

The girl however didnt understand... What is the problem with asking about the government of her people? For her it would have been logical to ask what she should do or if she had duties for the leaders, like paying taxes or anything they did in Skyrim. "Well, okay..." She said rather disappointed, but still noted his anger.. as if he was offended by it... She did wonder why he reacted to it like that, but decided not to question him. He didnt look like it was a great idea... So, she tried to ask a question that surely wont cause such a reaction. Her ears perked when she found a much better one. "Then tell Inorra what she should be aware of if she wishes to make a living here... You know..." She trailed off, trying to find the words to explain it to him. "Any taxes, dangers, any chance of being robbed... chances of getting a good job... Such like that..." She finally said, shrugging. She really just needed a few advices and wise words, so she can starts settling in her new society.

Kiotas mood instantly changed as his ears perked up and his smile returned as if nothing had happened. Kiota scratched abit of stubble growing on his chin as he thought "The tax collecters come once every three days and the amount you pay can varie depending on your role in society. Shop owners tend to be taxed more than say someone who works at the bath house. the products you buy also have a small tax on them but the main thing that will get taxed the most is the moonsugar. There is a very real chance you can get robbed or worse if you go near any of the skooma dens at night. As for a job, a good starter job this one recomends going to work for M'rassi but Kiota has a plan for you so you won't have to worry about getting a job just yet."Kiota finished as his hand unconciously began reaching for his pouch of moonsugar.

She hummed and nodded her head in understanding when he talked. Now things were a bit more clear about the society and how it worked. She might be able to settle in quicker than thought... But she tilted her head when he said his last statement. "Not to worry about it? How am I supposed to make a living or pay for my rent at an inn or for food?" She asked, looking at the bigger Khajiit a bit suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. he was getting more mysterious each second. She didnt like it... But he was her guide, and so far nothing bad happened. Plus her gut told her she can trust him. She always trusted her instincts... and was successful. She noticed where his hands were going, and recognized that cursed pouch from yesterday. "Kiota..." She warned him, motioning towards the moonsugar with her eyes narrowed.

Kiotas hand instantly shot away from the pouch as he turned his head and smiled apologeticaly at Inorra "sorry, old habits die hard."Kiota said "and you don't need to worry about where you shall stay, all shall be revealed tomorrow if you are willing to continue in trusting Kiota."Kiota said as his eyes went back to the street.

Inorra hummed, looking at him for a long time, as if she was judging him. Then finally she smiled and turned around, crossing her arms, looking at him from over her shoulder. "My gut says I should trust you. So I will." She simply said, then giggled. "If you arent under the effects of moonsugar that is..."

"Don't knock it till you try it."Kiota said laughing as he continued walking.

"The way you behaved yesterday is enough warning for me to not try it just yet..." She said as she started walking after him, then came up next to him to match his pace. One step of his was two of hers. keeping up was never so easy for her. "Of course that doesnt mean I wont at all..." She murmured, really talking to herself. She did feel drawn to that substance, it smelled good and the sugarmeat yesterday evening wasnt so bad at all... She just wanted to be careful. It is only her second day here after all...

Kiota smiled to himself as he heard her say the last part, as he looked at Inorra he noticed for the first time the iron dagger strapped to her hip and asked "Kiota wants to ask a question of you, may he see your dagger?"Kiota asked.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him confused. She was in her own little world, thinking a bit when she heard him asking the question. "Oh this one..." She said, grabbing the blade from her waist and handing it to him. "This was the only thing I could buy from my spared gold. Never underestimate it though... It can be deadly in the right hands." She said smiling. Of course not in her hands... She lacked the true skill to wield them deadly. It was just for protection.

Kiota grabed the blade and took a look at it studying it as he fingered the tip a bit and ran it down the edge before turning his head to Innora "it is an average blade as well as a bit dull but is a good starting weapon nonetheless."Kiota said as he handed the blade back.

"I dont need more than that... with my current skills..." She murmured, admitting her lack of skill with the weapon. when she reached out and took back her dagger, placing it back at her waist. She fell silent again, slipping in her thoughts once more, following Kiota. She wasnt surprised he knew so much about weapons, he did show her already he knew more than what one could guess by just looking at him.

"That will all change tomorrow"Kiota quickly grabbed his mouth before smiling"whoops this one has said to much already."

"What do you mean with that?" Inorra asked the male Khajiit, hearing him say that her skills will change tomorrow... Will he help her train her skills as well? But that would be too much of a kindness from him already. She felt, she cannot let him help her anymore for free... But then again...what gold will she pay him? She sighed and shook her head, looking down. She will pay him when she had enough. No matter what he planned, she will try and get a job tomorrow by M'rassi then.

Kiota was about to speak up when he was stopped by a mass bumping into him, hard. The body of what appeared to be a nord went flying back from Kiota before landing on the ground. The nord gripped his head and shook it before slowly getting up "sorry." he said

Kiota's ears pressed against his skull and he hissed for a moment barring his teeth "watch where you are going Nord." Kiota said as his expression went back to normal.

She perked her ears and looked up when she heard Kiota threaten someone, noticing the Nord. She narrowed her eyes at her guide. " He did say sorry, why so rude?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Kiota growled slightly "that is not your buissness to know." he said

Inorra had been slightly taken aback by the low growl but silenced fairly quick, this might have been another thing that it might not be wise to put pressure on. She turned to the nord and gave an apologetic smile "please forgive my guide." she said as she helped him up the rest of the way up.

The nord brushed himself off "It's all right ." the nord said eyeing Kiota for a moment before turning back to Inorra. "well if he is your guide then I am assuming that you want to learn. Here, something I had collected on my travels." he said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out an amulet with two finely polished moonstones inlaid in silver "one of the items in my stand. It is a moon amulet, for a Khajiit it shows what the phases of the moon were when you were born." the nord said as he held the amulet aloft "It was a gift from a very old Khajiit I helped a few years back while I was still living in Skyrim." he said.

Kiotas eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the necklace before grabbing it " tell this one where you had gotten this?" Kiota demanded gazing from the nord to the amulet. Of all the things to happen after that, tears began to well in his eyes but he refused to let them shed.

Nord raised his hands in defense "I told you, it was a gift from a Khajiit. I found him on the side of the road, half dead. I managed to get him back to health and he insisted that he pay me but he didn't have any money so he payed with that amulet." He said as he looked at Kiota curiously.

Kiota gripped the amulet in his hand, whispering something in Ta'agra as a tear slipped down his cheek.

The nord was just as surprised as Inorra when he saw the state the large Khajiit was in just from holding that amulet "by the eight...you know what, you can keep that amulet if it means that much to you." the nord said akwardly scratching the back of his head.

Kiota opened his hand and looked at the amulet before looking back at the nord "you don't know how important this is to Kiota."

"What is it, a family heirloom of some kind" The nord asked now slightly curious.

Kiota took in a heavy, shaky breath "you could say that. It belonged to a very VERY close freind of Kiota's. He was family." he said as another tear slipped its way down his cheek.

"If I would be so bold to ask, who was he?" The nord asked Curious but he doubted that the overly large Khajiit would say.

Kiota shook his head "this one would rather not say. It brings back...painful memories." he said as he wiped the few tears that stained his cheeks.

The nord nodded his head "I understand. I am happy to have helped." he said as he twisted the blond mustache on his upper lip.

Kiota nodded to the Nord before saying "This one needs a bit of time with his thoughts."Kiota said as he turned and walked over towards an alley. Once inside the alley he looked left, then right before he sat down on a flat surfaced stone and buryeid his face in his hands as he began weeping.

* * *

Inorra had been standing aside the whole time, not uttering a word, watching the conversation between the two. When the Nord handed her the amulet, she held it with awe. She was very curious to know under which moon she was born under, but before she could see, her guide snatched it from her hands. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow, just a bit offended by his boldness, but didnt voice it. She did notice his tears, even if he refused to let them fall, so she kept quiet, not knowing what to say. She sighed as she watched him leave with dropped ears and sad eyes. "Now what should I do?" She contemplated if she should go after him, or stay where she was. "Poor Kiota..."

The Nord shrugged "he said he wants to be alone, best to respect his request."

Inorra however shook her head, unsure, then turned to the Nord with sad yellow eyes. "He might said that, but I know his kind.. Big and strong, they want to be alone sometimes, but deep down they wish someone at their side to comfort them..." She said in a thoughtful tone, scratching her chin. Maybe he was this type, but she still didnt quite know him. he seemed to be such a... strong-willed person. maybe she misjudged him?

The nord held up his hands "do whatever it is you feel right, I am heading back to my stand." he said as he left, not wanting to stay there any longer. The mood there was begining to make him depressed.

She hummed a bit, then her caring nature took over completely, and started to make her way after the bigger Khajiit, taking slow steps, trying to think about what to tell him, or how to comfort him, knowing nothing about why he broke down suddenly...

The large Khajiit sat on the flat stone, the tears rolling off his cheeks as each and every single painful memory came back to his mind, full force with each glance of the amulet.

Inorra finally turned the corner and instantly spotted the sitting Khajiit, clutching the amulet in his hand. She sighed silently, then made her way towards him, taking silent steps. She used the tactic she learned a while ago when hunting, when she needed to be extra careful to not scare any prey. But this time, she wasnt hunting, but trying to reach her bigger kin before he told her off to look tough. Something she wont let him do.

One of Kiotas ears instinctively perked up as he heard shuttle footsteps next to him "go away" Kiota said between the tears.

Inorra smiled sadly, but didnt say a word. Instead, she kept coming closer. She knew she had no idea what made him so upset, but at least she can keep him company... Someone he can talk to if he wanted, or cry to.. or just feel she was there to listen or comfort him. That's all she could do for her voluntary guide. Soundlessly, she stopped and slid down, leaning against the wall of the alley, sitting down on the ground close to him. She pulled up her knees and hugged them, curling her tail around her feet, watching it instead, not looking at him to give him room and privacy somewhat.

On the inside, the overly large Khajiit was glad for the extra company. He cried, not moving when he thought...just maybe...this young woman next to him will listen to him, let him open up. So he did...just a little "y-you are probably wondering...what set Kiota off." he said between tears.

The female feline still kept quiet, not wanting to sound eager to listen or ask a question that might make him shy away again. So, she just kept sitting next to him, watching as her tail swished slightly at her feet, waiting if he wanted to reveal anything or will decide otherwise. She left this to his decision.

Kiota,in hopes that she will listen started, his eyes red and swollen from the shed tears "Kiotas life is a trail of death and despair as well as wounds that can never be healed, this amulet happens to open a very deep wound from this one's cubhood. This amulet belonged to Kiota's guardian. When Kiota was merely two the village where this one had been born was attacked in a Bosmer raid. Kiotas father in an attempt to buy mother and Kiota some time tried to fend off the elves, he was killed, his head removed from his body. When mother and Kiota tried to make a run for it we were caught by one of those cursed elves and mother was...defiled in front of Kiota before being mercilessly beaten with a rock until she died. When the Bosmer finished with mother he had turned to finish Kiota but not until one of the members off my village killed the Bosmer and quickly took me out of the village where we traveled across Tamriel and eventually to skyrim until he dissapered." Kiota finished before breaking into a fresh round of tears clutching the amulet.

While listening to his sad lifestory, Inorra's ears dropped and she stopped moving her tail to give him her whole attention. She could feel her throat tighten, and her eyes screamed to shed tears, but she refused to let them fall. Instead, she raised a hand and put it on the bigger Khajiit's shoulder, reassuring him of her presence and that she will listen, she is there and understands his pain somewhat. She knows she couldnt fully know what he might feel right now.. what pain... what terror he might have truly gone through... But she will do her best to comfort him and at least.. try to understand.

Kiota tensed up as he felt the paw on his shoulder but then slowly relaxed as he wiped a few tears "it is because of the bosmer that Kiota had joined in the five year war but Kiota does not wish to relive all the horrors of his past during and after the war in one day, to do that and Kiota would begin to consider...taking his own life."Kiota said darkly as he let out a few more sobs.

"Kiota..." Inorra said in an almost scolding tone, now looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "So, after what you have been through you would just go ahead and give up? Without a fight? Isnt life about pulling through good and bad happenings? Learning from our past and using this knowledge in the future? I have gotten to know you as a very strong-willed Khajiit, someone I can look up to, someone I can learn from... What happened to the lessons you taught me? None of them said I have to give up if circumstances call for it. But to think differently." She said, trying to get through him and his idea of suicide. Then she hugged her knees tighter and pulled her tail closer to her body, looking down. "I know I do not know what you have been through exactly, how you felt... But all I can do is help you as an outsider from these happenings... You are blinded by sorrow... I can be your guide... Just like you are mine..."

"This one is happy that you shall try to understand...but to understand you would have to go through oblivion. Kiota is utterly alone on this world, Kiota has lost his parents, his guardian, his brothers, his mate...and his child."Kiota barely whispered the last part " you don't know the lives this one has ended of men and women...and even children" Kiota said as he looked at his hands in disgust.

"Everything happens for a reason..." was all Inorra said as she raised her head and watched the wall opposite of them. "I do not judge people by their past... I learned it doesnt say anything about a person. I judge how I see the people, how they behave with me." She stopped to take a deep breath, lowering her head onto her pulled-up knees, still watching the blank wall. "I am aware that I still dont know half of the things that happened to you. But no matter what you have done or havent done.. I wont judge you because of that. I judge you for who you are."

Kiota was nearly speechless at the young feline sitting by him. He was positive that once he would begin talking that she would leave, either out of disgust or fear but no, instead she solidified her standing and refused to leave the side of a monster. Kiota smiled and reached out to the young feline, crushing her in a massive hug "thank you." he whispered.

"Ugh..." Inorra gasped, blinking rapidly, when suddenly she found the larger Khajiit's arms around her... Basically crushing her more fragile form, and cutting down her air supply. But she didnt say anything. Instead, she did her best to smile and try hugging him back as best as she could.

It didn't take long for Kiota to realise he was crushing the poor girl, He gently set her down and smiled apologetically, wiping a few tears from his eyes "sorry." he said.

Inorra smiled up at him as well, glad he seemed to feel better. "That's okay, Kiota." She said, soon after she started to cough and take a deep breath, but desperately tryint to not look so... desperate for air now. She looked up at him again and grinned awkwardly.

* * *

A/N and there you have it folks. I know it has been forever since I had updated this story. The main reason was because I have been very distracted as of late but I hope I have made it up to you with this extra long chapter.

I would also like to thank the author AVPKE for helping write this story, if it wasn't for him then this story probably wouldn't exist.

I don't own elder scrolls, I only own my OC's while Inorra belongs to AVP.


End file.
